User talk:IchokaSuzumi666
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Christinahorst.2018 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Memphis the light (Talk) 13:47, June 23, 2011 A user who pops on with a different account from time to time. Her name was Shadria. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Passion, Desire...']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 18:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I beleive you can make mews on your own ^^' [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 18:35, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ...What? When did I ever call your fanfiction bad? And please don't type in all caps, it makes you look childish. White Queen Ayame, transform! Black Queen Mitsuko, transform! 13:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) hi can you please tell me where you found that picture of mystery girl mew mew? Kaf2cute 17:47, July 20, 2011 (UTC)KAf2cute no i ment the background picture without the colored in part Kaf2cute 05:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute no i ment what website did you get the picture background, not the part you made it yourself can you tell me what website you found the picture background? Kaf2cute 17:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute if you dont want to tell me then forget it ill ask someone elseKaf2cute 17:41, July 21, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute sorry for the arguing the other day i just wanted to know what website you got that picture from so i can make one like it and i cant find itKaf2cute 19:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute Hi there i am tiatulip44 sorry for the late welcome i would love to be friends Reply[[User:Tiatulip44|'''tia]] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'is out on the hunt ']] 14:58, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes. (: By the way, this is MewMewMetamorphosis. (: I'm sorry, but I just have to ask. Why exactly do you remove categories from pages and then immidiately re add the exact same ones? White Queen Ayame, transform! Black Queen Mitsuko, transform! 20:00, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I guess I could try, It'd probably take awhile though, since I have a ton to do with DeviantArt. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Passion, Desire...']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 00:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking Chloe's father was a drug addict and was a murderer why you ask?Kaf2cute 21:36, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute question why did you put connection with the character in Kaze no message? Kaf2cute 21:39, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute yep and then she sees him again later, and do you want to be friends? Kaf2cute 21:40, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute oh ok its just i never thought of putting that in theirKaf2cute 21:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute yay! thanks! Kaf2cute 21:42, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute can you check my crossover story of mew Mew power and Durarara and tell me what you think please?Kaf2cute 01:58, August 14, 2011 (UTC)kaf2cute Thanks i just dont know what to name that one Kaf2cute 17:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute can i be in your future Mew Mews story?Kaf2cute 17:59, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute I requested it from Wikia. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Gently, magic from ancient times bloomed wildly in silence,]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' The power to change the world lies in those hands of yours.]] 00:36, August 16, 2011 (UTC) oh okKaf2cute 00:48, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute just a question your not doing the same thing im doing are you? Kaf2cute 20:54, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute can you please stop because im just feeling like your doing the same ideas im doingKaf2cute 16:16, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute because not to start anything i jjust find it weird that one day i put up the robot mew mew thing and then you put one up the next day then i have the theme Kaze no message and then you put it up as your theme Kaf2cute 23:27, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute oh ok then nevermind Kaf2cute 23:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute I really have to ask, why is it that you delete things and then just add the exact same thing back to it? Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 21:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but how exactly is removing color overs from the Mew Forms page "not fair"? It's not like nobody will see your Mews if they're not on the page ( if you'll look, not many actually are) and no offense or anything, but colored over pics are just the same canon designs in different colors. Not exactly good for exhibiting a variety of designs. Ooooh I hear she's crazy! Talks to herself when no one's around! 00:12, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I usually do. Sorry it had to be about your characters though. Ooooh I hear she's crazy! Talks to herself when no one's around! 02:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Aw Thanks ^^ I made something for you too! Sorry about the Tail-ribbon, The polka dots were giving me a head-ache ^^" [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Gently, magic from ancient times bloomed wildly in silence,]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' The power to change the world lies in those hands of yours.]] 17:56, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you it looks niceKaf2cute 19:10, September 3, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute do you want a poster of your oc like how i did mine?Kaf2cute 19:23, September 3, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute any, and you can tell me the animal they are infused withKaf2cute 19:28, September 3, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute Ok it's done, here it is Kaf2cute 20:21, September 3, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute sure Just jump in [[User:Tiatulip44|'''tia]] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'is out on the hunt ']] 00:47, September 4, 2011 (UTC) WelcomeKaf2cute 05:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute sorry i didnt know you were talking to me cause i didnt have the chat room upKaf2cute 19:27, September 4, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute Hey, thanks for the color-over thing. That was pretty cool of you. :3 LanLan 21:35, September 8, 2011 (UTC) So I'm working on a Mew Mew fanfic thing of my own, and it'd be pretty awesome if I had someone to talk to about stuff... LanLan 21:45, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the comment on Shokora! ^_^ Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 23:38, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Too light, huh? I'll see if I can fix it. Alright, the red should look right now. (Unless that's not the part I messed up on, in which case tell me what I actually need to fix.)Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 00:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead! ^_^ I can't wait to see how her story turns out! Lately, I've been feeling a desire to make color overs. (Don't ask why. I don't even know myself.) That, and I really don't like the look of MS Paint ones. (That's not to be offensive to you, it' more like offensive to MS Paint for lacking decent capabilities.) Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 00:53, September 9, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. It actually works out well also because I'm not adding even MORE mews to the "Mews For Adoption" post and people get better pictures of their character. You could try downloading GIMP since it works better than lousy MS Paint; unless you suddenly have about $80 in your pocket ready to blow. XDAm I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 01:00, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, better than Paint, right? You've got the general idea for it though. From my experience with GIMP, you'll want to create a second layer and draw on that one with the colors you want to use. Adjust the opaqcity of the layer so you still get the shading while keeping the color. You'll have to play around with it. It's been a while since I used GIMP. Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 01:01, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Christ. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 02:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ohmigawsh are you okay? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 13:07, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Awww... Don't be sad... all of my friends are seemingly going into a Depression... It's making me sad T^T [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 13:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ... Did you have a crush on a boy at school? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 14:05, September 10, 2011 (UTC) You should try expressing your feelings to him, I have an Online boyfriend and just recently, but I love him <3 I try to be as kind to him as I can. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 14:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I've said that to myself all the time, and I've never held it to myself. So I 100% doubt your going to keep it. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 17:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Don't be so upset, think of a way you can try to be more social with him. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 18:09, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and why're you so happy? ;3 [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 00:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC) How'd it go with the guy you like? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 00:27, September 13, 2011 (UTC) That's great! [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 00:31, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. I'm with a guy I like online and he actually admitted his feelings to me first ^^" So keep trying to get closer to him. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 00:36, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Try having him over your house sometime, (with Parental permission.) A,nd no, you haven't. Aw, why ya frowning? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 12:59, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh it's cool ^^ [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 00:17, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Yup! Total overhaul. [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'''I likee da bunny!]] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 21:28, September 18, 2011 (UTC) sammy is still using people's pics Kaf2cute 21:53, September 18, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute oh ok Kaf2cute 03:17, September 20, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute Aww, thanks :3 I'm just retyping their personalities, redesigning their Mew outfits, and changing the page setup. Their mostly staying the same. Do you have a DeviantART? [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 19:09, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Dang... Oh well. [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 03:35, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Can you tell me what program your using to recolor? 14:46, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay ^^ I just thought I'd give you a bit of help with it. On GIMP there's a mode that does Recoloring much better. It's called the Color Tool, use that with the Pencil and your recolors will come out much cleaner. I'm just sayin ^^" [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 17:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome ^^ [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 18:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) NUUUUUU!! Dun eat me! D: [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'''I likee da bunny!]] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 01:19, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Lawls XD I luv you Christina, you're like a sister to me :D [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 01:22, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Aww, why? Why're you sad? 3: [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 02:03, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh! That's soooo sad D': [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 13:12, September 30, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by "O.O"? What you left on Vanilla's talk page. [[User:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'DBZ']] [[User Talk:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'for the']] [[User Blog:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'Win!!!']] 19:35, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Aww.... I hope he asks you out someday! *hugz* [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 00:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, first you need to establish friendship. Find out his likes, see what you have in common! Don't be afraid, Christina! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 01:46, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Is something wrong? 21:21, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Go for it. I need to ask Memph if I can just kill the one episode of TMMTU so Tia can Debut. However, I would certainly join :3 21:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Idea; "Mew Mew Club" "Tokyo Mew Mew;Taking it off" "Mew Mew Power; Disturbia Mayhem." [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'We meet again...']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Mew... Destiney, is it?]] 01:46, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I think you should calm down. ^^; I've never heard of the "three sixes thing", so don't worry. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Break Dancin Alien! ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| GO QB! GO QB!''']] 19:06, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, you can do one of two things about the 666 in your name: #Claim it came about because you are a bad rock-n-roll, heavy metal chick. #Cut off your hair, dye it black, and... I dunno :/ No, Koko, Liz Tyler is not Elizabeth Taylor incognito. Deal with it. 00:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I know that. That's just how to cope with having the Devil's number in your usernzme. (I know I suck; you don't have to say it.) No, Koko, Liz Tyler is not Elizabeth Taylor incognito. Deal with it. 00:31, January 6, 2012 (UTC)